c'est mon destin
by ange-noire
Summary: alors c'est un one chot sur buffy ! venez lire et laissez moi des reviews please !


C'est mon destin,  
  
Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Buffy feuilletait d'une main fébrile un petit ouvrage de magie qui se trouver devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains s'arrêtèrent de tourner les vieilles pages jaunis et ses yeux fixèrent un passage écrit à l'intérieur du petit bouquin. Elle venait enfin de trouver ce qu'elle chercher. Le moyen d'en finir avec les créatures maléfiques comme les vampires, les démons et toutes autres choses immonde et abjecte. Le problème avec ce qui été écrit était qu'elle devait mourir, la tueuse devait finir en poussière pour sauver le monde. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais si pour sauver le monde, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette terre, elle le ferait. La journée passa à une vitesse incroyable, déjà Buffy arpentait le cimetière de sunnydale en direction de l'ouverture du portail. Quand enfin elle arriva devant le grand monument, elle l'escalada et se trouva tout la haut, à des milliers de mètres du sol. Ensuite, après avoir sortit un long et pointu couteau de sa poche, elle le dirigea lentement vers son poignet et elle frotta vigoureusement celui-ci de la lame coupante qui doucement s'enduit de rouge. Le sang s'écouler par gouttes sur les grilles pour enfin s'aventurer au-delà et toucher le portail qui s'ouvrit largement faisant sortir toutes créatures inhumaines. La bouche de l'enfer était maintenant ouverte. Buffy balaya la ville d'un regard livide et se précipita dans le grand trou en courant. Elle sauta à l'intérieur et fut électrifiée Quand au bout d'un long moment de souffrance Buffy s'éteigna, la bouche de l'enfer se referma laissant le corps sans vie de la tueuse. Elle venait de quitter la vie pour rejoindre la mort. Elle était poussière et elle est redevenue poussière.  
  
Dawn chercher sa sœur aînée, elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Ce n'était pas le genre de Buffy de se cacher alors que la bouche de l'enfer allait être ouverte à cause de Dawn, la fameuse clef. Tout le monde était à sa recherche, fouillant les moindres recoins de la maison. Elle monta les escaliers et frappa trois coups à la porte de sa sœur, aucunes réponses. Dawn se décida à rentrée dans la chambre, elle tourna la poignet et pénétra dans la grande pièce non éclairée et étrangement sombre. Il y avait un grand lit qui prenait la plus grande place, une petite armoire en face, un petit bureau, une table de nuit, un meuble où une télé et un magnétoscope y régner, et une grande fenêtre menant sur le toit où souvent Buffy passer pour patrouiller la nuit. Dawn balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose. Soudain elle aperçut, poser sur le bureau, une cassette vidéo. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et attrapa la cassette. Sur le dessus de celle-ci il y avait écrit « pour mes amis ». Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de dawn.  
  
_ Giles, Will', Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike, venez vite ! Cria t-elle paniquer.  
  
Pensant que Dawn avait retrouvé Buffy, ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'où la voix de Dawn venait et y entrèrent. Spike entra le premier et vit Dawn, le visage éteint, serrant si fort la cassette que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Willow entra à sa suite et les autres suivirent, ils formèrent un demi cercle autour de Dawn, qui gardait le silence. Willow regarda avec prudence la cassette, s'avança et la saisit à son tour, tandis que Dawn se laisser tomber sur le lit. Elle montra aux cinq autres l'étiquette collée à la cassette et n'osa plus affronter leur regard. Le regard de Spike était vide, Anya avait saisi la main de Xander et la serrait de toute ses forces, tandis que Giles guettaient la réaction de chacun ... Ils savaient tous ce que la cassette signifiait, mais dans un instant de doute, ou plutôt d'espoir, il arracha la cassette des mains de Willow et la tendit à Dawn. Il désigna le magnétoscope d'un mouvement du menton.  
  
Tous étaient maintenant réunis dans la chambre de Buffy, attendant que Dawn mette la cassette dans le magnétoscope, ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après d'une main tremblante. Giles quant à lui appuya sur le bouton « play » de la télécommande et Buffy apparut sur l'écran, elle avait les larmes qui menacer de couler mais était déterminer.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, commença t-elle. J'ai décidais de faire cette vidéo afin de vous faire mes adieux, car oui si vous me voyais là, maintenant, c'est que je suis déjà loin. Ce matin, je feuilletais de nombreux livres de magie et j'ai trouver dans l'un d'entre eux ce que tout le monde chercher. Le moyen de nous débarrasser de toutes créatures maléfiques mais, car oui il y a un mais. Pour refermer la bouche de l'enfer à tout jamais, il faut que la tueuse se jette dedans. C'est donc ce que j'ai décidait de faire. Au moins, je suis parti en sachant que vous, vous êtes toujours là. Maintenant j'ai un mot à dire à chacun d'entres vous. Dawn chérie, malgré ce que tu penses, tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis croyant que je n'étais pas faite pour dire ce genre de chose mais je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver, tu fais partie de moi, ne l'oublie jamais et n'est surtout pas peur d'aimer, de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme.  
  
Dawn s'effondra sur le sol les yeux remplit de larmes. _ Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura t-elle difficilement entre ses sanglots.  
  
_ Giles, depuis toujours vous êtes là en tant qu'observateur mais pour moi vous êtes plus que ça. Vous êtes mon mentor, mon père et cela pour toujours. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous. Je t'aime.  
  
Giles détourna le regard cachant sa profonde tristesse tandis que Buffy continuais.  
  
_ Willow, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, pour moi tu as toujours été la plus forte d'entre nous. Reste à jamais telle que tu es, je t'aime ma sorcière, mon bras droit, ma meilleure amie et confidente.  
  
Willow s'accrocha à Tara les larmes inondant son doux visage.  
  
_ Xander, mon confident, mon fidèle et meilleur ami, tu es ma bonne étoile, mon rayon de soleil. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu continuer d'avancer, toi et tes farces m'ont beaucoup aider comme tant d'autres ici. Quand je m'effondrer, tu été toujours là pour me relever. Tu es le grand frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je t'aime énormément.  
  
Xander renifla et baissa les yeux essayant de cacher les larmes qui menacer de couler.  
  
_ Tara, tu es pure et sincère, occupe toi bien de Willow, aime là, chérie là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle mais ne la fait surtout pas souffrir, car même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, je te le ferais regretter. Mais je doute que tu lui fasses du mal, tu l'aimes trop.  
  
Tara caressa les cheveux roux de Willow et sourit tristement.  
  
_ Anya, c'est pareil que pour Tara, ne fais pas souffrir Xander car je me chargerais personnellement de toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais tu es une personne unique, il n'y en aura jamais deux comme toi.  
  
_ Tu va nous manquer, murmura celle-ci en soupirant.  
  
_ Spike, toi et moi ça fait un bail. On c'est détester et pourtant aimer. Personne n'aurait cru qu'un jour William le Sanglant pourrait devenir un homme. Tu n'es plus un monstre et depuis bien longtemps. Tu es ce qu'aucuns vampires ne deviendra. On as vécus de bons comme de mauvais moment et je ne l'ai oublierais jamais, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Prends soin de ceux que j'aime et merci pour tout, merci de m'aimer comme tu m'aime. J'aurais voulus connaître le grand amour avec toi, celui qui est sauvage, passionnée et dangereux, celui qui brûle et consume.  
  
Après de longues minutes elle ajouta d'une voie claire. _ Je t'aime, tu avais raisons depuis le début. Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Spike qui était assis sur le lit de Buffy pleurer sans retenu, elle lui avait enfin dit les mots qu'il espérer entendre, ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sortir de sa bouche, surtout pas pour lui.  
  
_ Je vous aimes tous, restez comme vous êtes, vous allez beaucoup me manquer, mais je sais qu'on se retrouvera tous là haut.  
  
_ Maintenant adieu... murmura t'elle refoulant ses larmes.  
  
Buffy disparut et l'écran devint sombre. Elle était partit et cela pour toujours. Tous pleuraient, ils avaient perdu une personne unique à leurs yeux.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, tous étaient debout devant une pierre tombale où était écrit.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
1981-2001  
Soeur bien aimer  
Amie dévouer  
Elle as souvent sauver le monde.  
  
Fin.  
  
Voilà mon deuxième fic de Buffy ! J'ai pas encore mis l'autre car il n'est pas fini et pas super mais voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous allait me laisser des reviews ! kizz 


End file.
